


Is Tiger Lily an Actual Tiger?

by JoSeeFeen



Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [4]
Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: mentions of herb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27954197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoSeeFeen/pseuds/JoSeeFeen
Summary: Roll Cake helps Cherry Blossom with a few things.
Series: Jellywalkers Takeover 2 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030332
Kudos: 6





	Is Tiger Lily an Actual Tiger?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of 'Jellywalkers 2' got deleted when I was changing formats, so sorry. Nothing TOO important happened in it, since it was just a small recap.

It was early morning, about 6 am. And I was woken up by a bunch of inaudible screaming. Of course I was a little grumpy when I first rose because it's bloody 6 AM and people are SCREAMING.  
I sit up, all groggy and stuff, yeah? So I look around, the fire's out and near that is Cherry Blossom yelling and crying her eyes out on the ground. Tiger Lily is yelling and grunting at whatever they're looking at.

" What the Hell is happening..." I yawn, everyone looks over at me and Cherry Blossom sniffles.

" ROLL CAKE! ANGEL COOKIE IS DEAD!" Cherry Blossom screams at me.

" What. Stop playin'." I groan getting up and walking over to them. There lay Angel face first in the dirt ground. " Huh..."

" I woke up and saw them just laying here!!!" Cherry Blossom cried. " I've nudged them and yelled at them and all, but they won't get up!"

" Eh... They're breathing, you can see their body moving, goof." I say, squatting next to Angel's still 'corpse'. " Now why's the weird chick screaming."

" Yell to wake up cookie." Tiger Lily replied. It's weird, she either has no emotion, or is angry. It's the former at the moment. " Not working..."

" Yeah, no kidding. Look, they went all night to get the sleeping bags." I scoff, picking up Angel from off the ground and holding them. " They must be tired since they didn't sleep. Oi, hand me one of them sleeping bags."

Tiger Lily rolled all over the ground (i know as a fact she can walk, but she just rolled around??? What???) and grabbed a sleeping bag, harshly throwing it at my face. I take it and lay it out, setting angel on top of it.  
" Just let them rest, I guess." I sigh. Well, I can't go back to sleep now. And most everyone is asleep so I don't have anything to do! I plop down on the ground and groan. " You guys wear me out."

" Aw, Roll Cake don't be like that! Sorry I didn't notice the right stuff heehee, I was just worried." Cherry Blossom smiles. I can't say that didn't help, because Cherry Blossom just radiates so much happy energy. Like she really _does_ care about all this stuff. I think she's the only one who actually has much hope. Other than the kids, that is, but they don't know better. " Say, would you like to listen to the radio with me?"

" Radio? That shiz is still up? Who would do that kinda' thing?" 

" Not just any radio! Sometimes, two people come on and talk to us about their lives! It's really cool, since they're both stuck in the same situation." Cherry Blossom giggles, opening her suitcase and pulling out said radio. She turns it on and it opens up to a music station, playing ugly old music. Blegh. The turns one of the weird nobby things and then I CAN hear a person talking.

_" -ich isn't really probable, knowing our circumstance. Oh, the listeners are on again. Long time no see. AY INSANE-O, STOP PRAYING TO YOUR POTS AND C'MERE!!!"_

_" Huh? Stop called me insane-o please! What is it?"_

_" Your precious listeners are on again-"_

_" DAZZLING! Hihi!"_

_" Psh, don't get so excited. It's probably just some Jellywalkers fiddling with a radio they found."_

_" No way! Jellywalkers don't care about radios."_

_" Mhm, I have an idea. Hey oh might listeners. Turn off the radio for 40 seconds and then come back on. Then we'll know. Start... NOW!"_

Cherry Blossom hesitated and turned off the radio, counting to forty. It was the longest forty seconds of my life, I spent it by watching Tiger Lily run laps around a group of trees. Get this. ON ALL FOURS. Yeah! What, does she think she's ACTUALLY a tiger? Maybe she was raised by them... That's no excuse for using your arms to run!   
Soon, the forty seconds were up, and Cherry Blossom turned the radio on again.

_" nd- SEE?! THE LIGHT'S RED! HAHA!"_

_" Wah? No way! So people are alive! No doubt!"_

_" Yes! Yes! Yes! Does that mean the listeners may be able to save us?"_

_" Maybe... Hey listeners- Er- Listen up! Me and this twig here are in a radio tower outside Yogurca. As I recently discovered, the virus started in Yogurca. A meteor crashed into the Blizzard and spread to the dunes, eventually infecting a COOKIE in the nearby village. The tower we're in... It's completely surrounded by Jellywalkers. We can look out the window and see about 10. We're trapped here. The only things we have to eat are Herb's shitty tomatoes."_

_" Hey!"_

_" I'm allowed to cuss and be pissed! If you can, please for the love of Millennial try to come and get us. He's already gone insane it's not much time before I go wack-o too!"_

_" I'm not insane!"_

_" Yes you are. We're shutting the broadcast off now. We'll try and contact you everyday at around 3 pm now. Including today. Don't miss it, crummy Listener!"_

_" Don't call them crummy! Bye now! Love you~"_  
Then it went to static. Cherry Blossom turned it off, her eyes wide and jaw on the ground.

" You're right, that is really cool." I chuckle. " What's up with them big ol' eyes?"

" Did you hear what the girl said to the dude?"

" She said a lot of things Cherry Blossom. Whatchu' talking 'bout?"

" She called him 'Herb'. As in Herb Cookie!" Cherry Blossom squeals.

" You know the dude?"

" Oh boy, do I! He's one of my best friends! And he's alive!!!"

" Well hey, that's great!" I exclaim. She's obviously very happy. The moment is short lived because Tiger Lily stomps on my shoulder, pinning me down. " Gah! Hey lady what's you problem?!"

" Tag. You're it." Tiger Lily said, staring down at me.

" UUUUGH. Fine, but only because I'm bored. Cherry Blossom, you want to play?" I look over to her, she frowns.

" I still can't walk..."

" Have you tried to recently?" Cherry Blossom shakes her head. I shove Tiger Lily off and stand up, I offer Cherry Blossom a hand and she takes it. It's easy to get a sick cookie to walk, easy as pie. I pull her up and her legs wobble and struggle to keep her up, even her almost falling a few times. Soon enough though, she was safe and steady. " That's a brilliant start! Try taking a step."

" I dunno' Roll Cake, that's testing my luck..." Cherry Blossom whimpers. " I'm a little scared..."

" Ma'am, you're legs won't work if you don't use them. So you ought to give it a kick." Cherry Blossom sadly looks down at me (yes, down. I'm short hahahahahahahahahaha comedy gold, where's my award), despite that though, she tries taking a step. And falls flat one her face. " Ah, I told you! I should give up forever..."

" Such a change in heart, you have! What happened to your determination? Hop up and try again!" Cherry Blossom groans, and them faintly smiles. I help her up once more, and she tries again. FINALLY (after 7 tries) she takes a step. Then another, and another! " WOO!"

Tiger Lily and I clap. Cherry Blossom was on the verge of tears though. " This hurts a lot!"

" You haven't used your legs in a couple weeks, it's gonna' hurt Bloss." I say. " You're doing well though! Wanna' practice walking while we play tag?"

We agree on that. I find it a little weird that Cherry Blossom suddenly lost the ability to walk one day. I guess anything can happen though. After all, we're in a stupid end-of the world monstrosity.

Tiger Lily once again reminds me, I'm it. And starts running away from me. We were set on a dirt road surrounded by pastures of yellow grass, so it was a great place to run. I gotta' say, running after Tiger Lily was pretty nice. It was pretty early and the air was cool, so running through it constantly was epic. Too bad the bottom of my pants got drenched from the dew on the grass, that SUCKS.

Tiger Lily sucks at tag, because once she catches you, she tackles you and then jumps away.


End file.
